Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Sara Sidle wakes up in the hospital after an attack where Gil Grissom, her fiance, is the main suspect. how will she prove he didn't do it when he has gone missing and no one believes her? what will happen when she too goes missing? GSR
1. What is Going On?

Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Chapter1- What is Going On?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Stop!" She yelled in a voice unknown to her. "Leave me alone!" Fists slammed into her face and she fell to the ground. She couldn't move; she was stuck under the weight of the man on top of her. She could feel his hands on her, she could hear his breath hot in her ear, she could smell the booze emanating off of him. She lay on the ground under the power of this intruder.

"Sara!" She could hear him running up the steps and into their townhouse. The weight lifted off of her body but she still couldn't find the strength to move. Gil Grissom fell to the ground before her. He was a beaten man, and all he could do was stare at the woman he loved struggle against the man. "Sara…" he tried to stand only to feel pain shoot through his body. The blood filled in his mouth and spilt onto the cold ground.

She could feel herself falling into darkness as she stared into the eyes of her lover. "Gil…" she barely got out over a cough.

"I'm sorry," the blood in his mouth kept pouring out like an endless sea of death. She could no longer hold her tears back.

"Gil…" she repeated. She knew he couldn't help her, him suffering his own fate.

"I…love…you…" He struggled against the pain in his body. It was the last thing she heard him say before she was swept into the oncoming darkness.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara squinted her eyes against the bright lights above her. When she adjusted to the lights her eyes opened fully to take in the view before her. She was no longer in her home; she was surrounded by white walls. The stench of bleach hit her nose full on and she knew where she was. Looking over to her left she saw Catherine holding her hand, her legs extending under her bed, and her face soft with sleep.

Squeezing her hand lightly Catherine stirred in her sleep before waking fully. When he eyes meet Sara's she stood and grasped her hand tighter. "Sara, you're awake." She wrapped her arms around the younger woman's shoulders and let a few tears fall.

"Wh-" her voice scratchy and low, piercing both women's ears before Catherine cut her off.

"Sara, you are in the hospital, you were attacked." She pulled back and looked at Sara, tears still in her eyes.

The memories came flooding back to Sara. "Where's Grissom." She forced the words out harshly.

"Sara, don't you remember?"

"Remember what? The attack?" Catherine nodded. "Yes…oh my god…is he dead?"

"Sara…I don't know how to tell you this…but…he is our prime suspect." She put it bluntly, not knowing any other way to say it.

"What? But-" She was cut off by a fit of coughing. Catherine gave her a sip of water and she started again. "Didn't he tell you what happened?"

"We haven't found him yet."

"What do you mean, haven't found him yet?"

"He has been missing ever since the cops showed up to save you."

"That was yesterday-"

"Sara," she cut her off, "You have been in the hospital for two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"Yes." She sat back down in her chair, still holding her hand.

"How can you think he did it, Catherine?" Sara took her hand away from the blondes grip.

"The evidence-"

"The evidence should tell you what really happened."

"It does." Catherine stood and walked over to the door and didn't turn to face Sara when she continued. "Do you think I want to believe my best friend is capable of this?" She turned to face Sara not meeting her eyes. "We found his prints and his DNA all over the house."

"That's because he lives there not because-"

"That's what I said at first, but I was proved wrong."

"Do you think he did it?"

"Honestly," She let out I sigh. "I never thought he could do anything like this, but I feel I don't even know him anymore. You two kept your relationship from us, you lived together, you have a dog!" She was now pacing the room. "I don't know him anymore; I don't know what he is capable of."

"But you can't think he would do this."

"The evidence says-"

"Did you not see his blood on the floor? He fought for me." Sara's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"We analyzed all the blood found on the ground, there was only yours."

"There…there was a rug on the carpet."

"Sara, there was no-"

"That's where he fell, that's where his blood should be."

"Sara, listen to me, this may be hard but listen. We found no evidence that he was attacked."

Sara's tears burst from her eyes and were running down her cheeks. "Catherine, he didn't do this."

"Sara…you hit your head pretty hard, I understand if your memories are fuzzy-"

"No!" She shouted. She was getting hysterical; she was sobbing and couldn't control her breathing. "He didn't do this!" She screamed it over and over again; flailing her arms and legs. Several nurses came into the room and held her still and gave her more drugs to calm her down. When her body went limp the nurses left and Catherine walked over to the foot of the bed. "You have to believe me, he didn't do this." She said barely above a whisper. Her eyes closed and she fell into a drug induced sleep.

TBC

A/N: Ok, I hope you like the beginning, more chapters to come. Please review!


	2. I'm a Believer

Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Chapter 2- I'm a Believer

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Awaking for the second time in the hospital room she found Catherine again sitting in the chair she was in earlier. "Catherine?" She spoke softly, her voice not as raw as earlier.

"Sara, I'm sorry for upsetting you." She got no reply. Sara looked down at her hands so she wouldn't have to face the person who betrayed Gil.

"Where's my ring?" She asked under her breath.

"What?"

"Where's my ring? I was wearing it earlier."

"What ring?"

"My engagement ring. Please tell me it wasn't taken." Catherine sat in shock with the fact they weren't only together but engaged. "Catherine, will you check my stuff for it?"

"Sure, um…I'll go to the lab and check for it." She stood and quickly walked out of the room.

Not to much later, Greg entered the room. "Hey." He said plainly and took the seat that Catherine evacuated.

"Hey." He made no move to touch her. All he did was stare from his spot in the chair. "Is there something on my face?" she asked even though she knew there was nothing wrong with her face.

"It's just strange to see you like this, considering…you know." Greg watched his hands and twiddled his thumbs.

"Greg, does everyone think that Gil…" she didn't feel the need to finish her sentence.

"Everyone but me." He looked up at her.

"Why don't you agree with them?"

"I know he couldn't do this, especially to you. I know how he feels about you, and how you feel about him."

"If you didn't know about our relationship before-hand, would you still think he is innocent?"

"Yes," he stood and walked over to the window next to the bed. "Sara, I feel there is something missing in the case." He sighed leaving a mark on the window. He watched with admiration as the mark on the window slowly dissipates.

"Catherine told me the evidence against Gil is strong."

He turns to her and with more power than he thought he had, he spoke to Sara, "Did you know that they threw out some evidence because it could be just circumstantial?" His hands balled up into fists and he dropped them to his sides. "There was a blood smear that was tested positive for his blood. It stops of in the middle of the room and they say there is nothing suspicious about it. They said it could have gotten there by you fighting back or he could have stubbed his toe earlier in the day." He threw his hands up into the air by his head. "Stubbed his toe!" he yelled. "They're his team, they should know he could never do this, and prove it in court that he never did this. Yet they disregard it saying he stubbed his toe."

"Greg," she tried to calm him down but could barley speak as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Can you believe that?" he continued his rant. "He would never lay a hand on any woman, let alone the one he loves." He sat down at the foot of the bed and his own tears came. "They should never have thought that he could do this." He sobbed.

"Greg, come here." She sat up fully and pulled Greg into a hug. He rested his head on her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there crying in each other's arms.

After five minutes of non-stop crying, Sara pulled away and wiped away the stray tears on Greg's cheeks. "I'm sorry, Sara."

"Don't be, Greg. You are the only one who believes me and believes in Gil. You have nothing to be sorry about."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom sits in the corner of a dark room with his back up against a cement wall. His legs stretched out in front of him and his arms lay lifeless at his sides. Five empty water bottles lay next to him and five granola bar wrappers next to them. That is all he has had since he entered this prison. The only noise heard are those of his breathing and the rattling of empty wrappers and bottles being kicked around by Gil on accident. His hand comes up to try and brush the sleep from his eyes. He physically shakes himself but can no longer fight the urge to sleep. He hasn't slept in over three days and his body is tired from poor nutrition.

The memories from the night he was taken have taken over his mind. He can't think straight. Hearing Sara's horrified screams are enough to haunt his mind, but he also thinks of the way she looked so helpless lying in front of him, tears in her eyes. Her calling his name for help but he couldn't find the strength to save her. Her face mocked him in his dreams, how scared she looked, how she begged him with her eyes to help her yet he wasn't man enough to get up and save her.

He kicked an empty bottle that rolled to his feet and let out a sob he had been holding in. He didn't know where Sara was or if she was even alive. He threw his head back against the wall, like he did so many times before, as he thought about her lifeless body lying in the middle of their living room, blood pouring from her face as it was the last time he saw her.

Hot tears pooled over his eyes like they did every day since he became trapped down there. He dropped his head and cried; too exhausted to hold himself, his body lay limp. "Sara," he sobbed against the cold air.

For the sixth time he heard foot steps above him, the first from when he was left down there and the others from when he was brought food. Light flooded the room and the door flew open. Gil tore his eyes away from its source and shut his eyes. The man walked down the long stair case and stopped at the bottom. He shook his head and walked over to Gil. "Stop blubbering!" He kicked Gil in the gut and he collapsed over in pain holding his stomach. "You're such a wimp. You couldn't get up to save Sara, and you can't get up now."

"Shut up." Gil choked out.

"What was that?" He crouched down before Gil.

"I said, shut up." Gil lunged at him but he moved to quickly for Gil's sluggish form.

He took out a gun from the back of his waist band. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He connected the butt of his gun with Gil's jaw. He dropped a water bottle and a granola bar onto the ground. "Next time you try something like that, you will starve. And we don't want that, that will ruin my plans." He walked over to stairs and looked back at Gil lying on the ground, face covered in dirt. "What a waste." He turned back and walked back up the stairs. He slammed the door shut behind him and turned the lights off.

Gil was once again cascaded into darkness. Gil lay on the ground a beaten man. He stared at the food and water. He was thirsty and starving but threw that thought to the back of his head and closed his eyes. His need for sleep overcoming his need for food or water.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Catherine walked into the room holding a little bag. Greg and Sara turned to face Catherine from their positions on the bed. "I think this is it." She tossed the bag on the bed between Sara and Greg.

Sara opened the bag and tears came to her eyes once again as she pulled the ring out of the bag. She slipped it onto her finger and tried to hold her tears back.

Catherine walked out of the room and leaned against the door, "How could he do this to her?" She spoke to herself and walked away down the hall. She wanted to get back to the lab and make sure Gil Grissom was put behind bars for what he did.

Back in the hospital room Greg held Sara's hand to look at the ring. "When did he propose?"

"Two-well I guess four weeks ago now." She was quick to correct herself. Her tears spilled down her cheeks. "Gil and I were going to have you over for dinner and ask for help spilling the beans to everyone but then this happened and I guess everyone knows now."

"Ya, I'm sorry." He pulled her into a hug. "I promise I will prove Gil didn't do this." She nodded into his neck.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Catherine entered the lab and got some coffee before heading into the layout room. "Hey, Cath." Warrick sighed and stretched his neck. Nick looked over and greeted her too.

"Hey," She stepped between them.

"How's Sara?" Nick asked.

"I feel bad for her, she thinks Gil's innocent." She sighed. "I guess I would believe that too if I were her. I just found out that they were engaged."

"Man," Nick sighed.

"I brought Sara her ring since she was asking for it. You two should see the size of the diamond. It's huge and incrusted in a white gold band. It's gorgeous."

"Catherine, what's wrong?" Warrick asked.

"I don't get why he did this. You saw all the pictures of them, they looked so happy."

"Are you defending him, Cath?" Nick asked.

"No." She spat back at him without hesitating. "I will be happy once he is behind, that sick son of a bitch!" She slammed her hand down on the table full of evidence. "Sorry. I mean, right when you think you know a guy; he turns around and does this." She took a deep breath, "Do you have anything?"

"I think we have a strong case against him." He showed her the evidence. "His prints, his DNA, and his hair, we got him. All we have to do is find him." Nick leaned against the table exhausted.

"We need Sara's statement." Greg said from the doorway.

"Greg, we have him, stop trying to defend him." Warrick told him.

"He didn't do this, and Sara can tell you that."

"What will we get from her, Greg? She is going crazy; her mind is blocking out all of the bad stuff and replacing it with all of the good memories. She can't get it through her thick head that he betrayed her! And neither can you!" Catherine yelled.

"Catherine-" Warrick started but was cut off.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so mad at Grissom right now."

"He didn't do it. If you would just listen to Sara, you would know that. I'm taking Brass down there to get her statement." He left without another word.

"Greg!" she called after him.

"I'll go with him." Nick left to follow Greg.

TBC

I hope you like it so far and I hope to update again soon. Please read and review!


	3. Interagation

Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Chapter 3-Interagation

Greg was at Brass' office in no time at all, with Nick in hot pursuit. "Brass!" Greg burst into the detective's office. "I need you to go get Sara's statement."

"Greg, wait up!" Nick entered the office trying to catch his breath.

"Whoa! What is going on here?" He stood and walked over to the younger men.

"We are all going to go get Sara's statement."

"Nick, you're not coming."

"Greg, you are bias in this situation, you are not going alone. We need every detail, not just what could help him."

"You just want to come so you can get Grissom behind bars!" He shouted at Nick.

"Greg, Grissom is a dead man walking! We already have everything we need to convict him!" He shouted back, getting everyone in the stations attention.

"Boys! Quiet down and we will _all_ go to the hospital and _I_ will ask the questions." He looked at them sternly. "Ok?"

"Ok." They both dropped their heads and they all headed to Brass' car.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara sat in the bed staring at her ring remembering the day Gil gave it to her. She smiled at the memory.

(Flashback)

Their date was a lot less than perfect in Gil's eyes, but Sara loved that he was trying so hard. First they went out to dinner but ended up getting kicked out because someone rented the whole place for a private dinner. Gil was so mad that he wanted to punch the snooty waiter. "I reserved this table a month ago."

"I'm sorry, Sir. We can reschedule you for," he looked at the book in front of him, "Three months from Tuesday." He spoke in a nasally voice.

"That's not good enough, buddy."

Sara pulled his arms back and he relaxed in her grasp. "Forget it, Gil. We can go somewhere else."

They walked down the street a little and found a nice family restaurant to eat at. But when they sat down they realized it was full of _family_ and packed with _kids_. Sara laughed at it but he was not amused. Before they could even order their drinks, one of the kids ran over to Sara and threw up all over her new dress. "I'm sorry, Miss." The kid said before her parents came to get her.

"I am so sorry; but you know, kids will be kids." She smiled and walked away with her daughter.

Sara couldn't believe how rude that lady was and she couldn't even take control over her kids running around the restaurant. "Gil, I'm sorry to ruin our night out, but I think we should go home." Sara wiped of her dress with the napkin.

"That sounds like a good idea." He sounded upset.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't worry, I'll cook you a home dinner while you take a shower." They stood and drove home.

Gil was cooking a gourmet dinner with all the fixings. The stuffed vegetables were in the oven and he went to go get the fine linens from the closet. After setting the table he remembered the food and ran to the kitchen and opened the oven. Smoke came pouring out of the oven making the smoke alarm sound. Sara came bounding down the hallway in her towel. "Gil, are you ok?"

He took out the burnt vegetables and set them on the stove. "I'm fine but I think these vegetables have seen better days." He walked over to the table and slumped into a chair with a sigh.

"Gil, what's wrong?" She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck; her towel rising up above her thighs.

"I ruined our date."

"You didn't ruin it; you didn't know all this stuff was going to happen." She kissed his lips lightly and pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Besides, it's not like we haven't had bad dates before."

"But this was _the_ date."

"Gil?"

He stood up and sat Sara down on the chair. He got down on one knee and took her hands in his. "Sara, I have loved you ever since I met you in San Francisco, when I saw you tripped down the last step entering my class late. I'm sorry I took so long to finally act on my feelings but believe me that they were always there. I love you, Sara Sidle. I'm sorry about this horrible day and please put it behind you when I ask you this question. Sara Sidle, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

Sara dropped her towel and covered her mouth and tears stung her eyes. "I'm sorry, I never should have asked after this atrocious date." He started to stand but she held his hands.

"Gil, would you sit still so I can say yes?" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes." He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed it before he stood, bringing her with him. He captured her lips with his and she deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth and his tongue snaked in. There was a knock at the door and he pulled back. She wrapped her towel around her and Gil got the door.

"Hello?"

"Your fire alarm alerted the fire station, is everything ok?" the fireman asked.

"Ya, just burnt dinner, sorry about the trouble."

"No problem."

He shut the door and walked back over to Sara. "I'll call for take out; what do you want?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." She turned around and dropped her towel as she walked into the bedroom. Gil smiled and followed her down to the bedroom.

(End Flashback)

A knock at the door brought Sara back from the past and into the bleak present. Brass entered the room, followed by Greg and Nick. "Hey, how you doing?"

"Fine." They all walked in and Brass took a seat and Greg and Nick stood next to him.

"Ok, well, I'm here to take your statement."

"I was wondering when you were going to do that."

"Ok, start from the beginning, what were you doing before the attack?"

"Gil and I were watching T.V., it was our day off together, when the phone rang. He got up and it was Catherine. He told me he was being called out to a case. I told him to get groceries on his way back and I gave him the list and he left."

"What happened after that?" Brass was writing it all down.

"I heard a knock on the door not to much later and I thought it was Gil because he forgot his kit. I opened the door and this man tackled me inside."

"Was it Gil?"

"No." He nodded for her to continue. "The door was still open; I remember the breeze was really cold." She looked down at her ring and started playing with it. "I screamed, I don't remember what, but I remember my voice sounded weird."

"Why?" Brass asked.

"I don't know." She took a deep breath and continued. "He punched me in the face and I fell to the ground. He was on top of me and I could hear Gil calling my name. He got off of me and I heard him hit Gil with something. After awhile I couldn't hear Gil anymore and then he fell to the floor in front of me. He was bleeding from his mouth, a lot."

"We didn't find any of his blood at the scene." Nick told her.

"He was lying on the rug we had bought a couple months earlier."

"We didn't find the rug."

"I don't know why."

"Calm down." Brass put his arms on her shoulders to calm her. "Please continue."

"I called his name a couple times and he told me he was sorry-"

"Sorry for what?" Nick asked.

"That he couldn't help me. He was lying in pain on the ground and couldn't get the man off of me." Sara was physically shaking now. "Gil told me he loved me and then I blacked out. I don't remember anything else."

"Well, your neighbor never saw anyone other than Gil enter or leave the house. Are you sure it wasn't Gil?"

"I'm positive! He didn't do this."

"You're safe, Sara. He isn't going to hurt you anymore; you can tell us the truth." Nick told her gently.

"I've been telling the truth! He didn't do this!"

"Sara, the evidence say's he did."

"Why wont you listen to her?!" Greg shouted at the defense of Sara and Gil. "He didn't do this, Nick. Why don't you believe her?"

"Because she has no clue what happened to her that night!" Everyone stared at him. He turned to Sara, "Sara, I am so sorry I didn't mean-"

"No, you're not. You think I am going crazy, and I don't know what I am talking about, but I do. I know what happened that night and you aren't listening to me."

"Sara-"

"No, just leave. I'm done." Brass and Nick left.

Greg turned to Sara, "Sara-"

"Greg, I want to be alone."

"Ok." He left leaving her alone with her thoughts.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom woke from his fitful sleep and sat against the wall again. He took some food and water and stored the rest for later. Again the light turned on and the door swung open. "I brought you something, I don't think you'll need it but it might be fun to watch." He walked all the way down the tall steps and stood in front of his victim. He dropped one of Sara's necklaces to the floor.

Gil picked it up and realized it was the one he had given her for their one year anniversary. He remembered it was the one she was where that night. "What the hell did you do to her?" Gil stood, bracing his tired body against the wall. He didn't answer him, instead turned around and started walking off. Gil stumbled after him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. "What the fuck did you do to her?!" he demanded.

"You shouldn't worry about that, you'll be with her soon enough." He turned to walk away but Gil stopped him.

"Tell me, now." He answered him with a solid blow to his face. Gil stumbled backwards until his back was against the wall. He went to his spot in the corner and sat down again. He let out a sigh and once the lights turned off her looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, Sara."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick and Greg reentered the layout room and Catherine and Warrick were and they were no longer looking at the evidence, it was packed away in the boxes. "You get anything from her?" Warrick asked.

"Nothing but what she thinks happens." Nick answered.

"You can't be serious. She sat there, telling us the truth, and you don't believe her?" Greg couldn't believe what Nick was saying. "You can honestly stand there and put words into her mouth. You don't actually think he did this."

"Greg, we have been through this before-" Catherine started but was cut off.

"We are going through this stuff again!" He dumped the evidence back on the table.

"Greg, we looked through it three times."

"There has to be some hair, some fiber, something left behind by the real attacker."

"Greg! Listen to me! The only plausible person who could have attacked her is Grissom. It may be hard to hear but that is the truth."

"You think he would hurt Sara?" They stared at him. "He wouldn't."

"I didn't believe it either but the evidence-" Warrick was cut off.

"Is missing. Sara said there was a rug, and that could be why Grissom's blood stops where it does. He was on the rug, you heard Sara."

"Not this theory again, Greg." Nick shook his head. "We have him, that blood is circumstantial."

"Circumstantial my ass. You are willing to throw out a key piece of evidence because it may be _circumstantial_? Hell, if we call that circumstantial we might as well call all of Sara's blood circumstantial. What if it was from a nose bleed or it could be from-"

"Ok, we get your point." Warrick said, cutting him off. "Even with the blood, he is still our main suspect, and no one else was seen entering the house."

"He is innocent until proven guilty."

"He has been proven guilty already, Greg. We all know he did it, and we can get over the fact that he was our boss and go with the evidence on this." Nick was face to face with Greg.

"I'm going to keep looking. There has to be something here." Greg went to the table and brought out his magnifying glass.

"Go ahead, there is nothing there." Catherine scuffed and left the room. Nick and Warrick looked at Greg before leaving too.

"Come on, there has to be something."

TBC

Please read and Review!


	4. Fight Night

Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Chapter 4- Fight Night

Greg walked briskly into the break room and started to make a fresh pot of coffee. Everyone became quiet and watched the youngest CSI from their spots around the table. Impatiently he stood watching the slow drips of coffee fall from the machine and into the pot. He leaned against the counter and continued reading the file he brought with him.

"Would you give it a rest already, Greg?" Nick put his magazine down on the table and stood up. Greg didn't answer, all he did was look up at Nick for a split second then turned to check the progress of the coffee, and turned back to his file. "Stop being so childish, Greg."

"Childish?" Greg asked putting the folder on the table behind him. "You're calling _me_ childish?" Greg's hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"No, I'm calling you a childish, stubborn, immature, incompetent, confused, CSI wannabe." Greg walked up to Nick and looked him in the face. "What are you going to do about it? Hit me?" Catherine and Warrick watched their coworkers from the opposite side of the table.

Greg raised one of his fists into the air next to his head and dropped it when he heard the final ding of the coffee maker. He turned around and poured himself a cup of newly made coffee. He picked up his cup and the file and faced Nick. "No, I'm going to prove you wrong." Greg walked away, his blood still pumping.

"Hey!" Nick followed Greg into the hall. He grabbed his shoulder and roughly turned him around to face him. Greg's coffee and papers flew to the ground, luckily on opposite sides so the papers didn't get wet. "Get back here and face this like a man."

"Fine, you want me to hit you?"

"I'd like to see you try."

Greg pushed Nick into the wall with his forearm holding his neck in place. Nick struggled against the younger man, he was normally stronger than Greg but Greg was pulsing with rage and frustration. Nick stilled and that's when Greg decided to speak. "I'm not going to hit you, Nick. Just leave me alone and let me do my job."

Warrick walked over and pulled Greg off of Nick. "Get off of him, Man." Warrick gave Greg on solid punch to the face to the face. Greg stumbled backwards a few steps and physically shook his head to clear it.

Before he could grasp the situation Nick came running and brought Greg to the ground with him. Nick was on top of Greg holding him down with his full body weight. "I'm I not good enough to fight now, Greggo?"

Warrick and Catherine just watched as Nick brought his fist down repeatedly on Greg's face. Brass stepped in and pulled Nick off of a now bleeding Greg. "Calm down, Cowboy." Brass yelled, slamming him into the wall. "Stay here." He warned. Brass went to check on Greg. "You ok?"

Greg sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth and nose. "Fine."

"You might want to go get cleaned up before you return to work." Greg nodded and picked up his papers and left to clean himself up. Brass walked over to Nick and pulled him into the break room with Catherine and Warrick. "What were you thinking, Nick?" Nick looked away. "What about you, Warrick? Care to explain yourself?" He looked down at his feet. "And you, Catherine. You didn't feel the need to stop any of this? Maybe you just thought that Greg deserved to get his head smashed in." Catherine, too, looked away from Jim. "Just because Greg doesn't believe that Gil could hit Sara, you three think he should take a beating?"

"No." Nick spoke up.

"So why did you feel the need to beat his face to a pulp?"

"I'm just so frustrated with him. He can't get it through his thick skull the Grissom did this."

"He just won't listen to reason." Catherine cut in.

"He can't take it that Gil hurt Sara." Warrick continued.

"Did you ever think that maybe Greg is right?" Brass asked.

"What are you talking about?" Catherine asked. "You've seen the evidence, he did it."

"Fuck the evidence, think about Gil. The three things Gil hates most are sexual assaults on children, guys who deal drugs to kids, and guys who hit their wives. Think about it, he wouldn't do this." Brass left the room and they all looked at each other.

"I used to think Gil could never do this, but seeing the evidence right in front of you, it's hard to look away. I just don't trust him anymore." Catherine sat down and tears formed in her eyes. "Why won't Greg just get over this and help us get Gil behind bars, where he belongs."

"He has hope for him. It may be wrong, and he may be blocking out the truth, but he'll find out soon enough what really happened." Warrick comforted Catherine.

Nick sat in the corner. "He needs to learn that Grissom isn't the man we thought he was." He picked up his magazine and left to the locker room.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara sat rolling her ring on her finger. She was worried about Gil. Not because people thought he attacked her but because he was still missing. He has been missing for just over two weeks. His picture has been sent out over the news with details of his crime. Everyone thought of Gil as a bad man who attacked his fiancé. He was wanted for a crime he never did, but only she and Greg new that.

She also felt bad for kicking Greg out of her room, and all he was trying to do was help her. She looked down at the pajamas Greg had brought her. Greg knew they were her favorite, she had told him so when he spent the night during Grissom's substantial. She started thinking of when Greg found out about her and Grissom.

(Flashback)

Sara entered the locker room ranting something about Grissom. Greg was sitting in front of his locker when she sat down next to him and opened her locker and let out a scream. "What's up with you?"

"I'm fine." He looked at her disbelievingly. "It's nothing, really."

"Sara, if it was nothing, you wouldn't have come in here ranting to yourself about Grissom." He scooted closer to her. "Tell me, what did he do?"

She started talking before she realized what she was saying. "Grissom leaves without a proper good bye and I won't see him for another four weeks and I only knew about his substantial a week before he left and then when he got to Massachusetts he called and all he had to say was sorry! He didn't even have an explanation, all he said was sorry! Ever since we started this damn relationship he-" Sara slammed her hand over her mouth when she realized what she was saying.

"You're dating the boss man?" Greg asked shocked.

"Greg, you can't tell anyone."

"Ok, but I'm going to need some detail here."

"Greg." She punched his arm. "Do I get any support here?"

"Ok, how about I buy you dinner and you can tell me all about it."

(End Flashback)

Sara smiled at the memory. She told Greg everything. When Gil sent her the package she told him all about it after shift. And when Gil called her asking her what he needed to say to make it better and she pretty much hung up on him, she cried on Greg's shoulder.

Sara let out a sigh. She really missed Gil and she had to apologize to Greg. She looked over at the door when she heard it opening. She figured it was Greg and a smile crept on her face, she knew he knew that it wasn't about him when she kicked him out. Her smile fell when she realized it wasn't Greg.

"Hello, Sara." He greeted her.

"Hello?" she said confused. "Who are you?"

"My name's Jake." He pulled out a cloth soaked in chloroform and before Sara could react he jumped her and held the cloth over her nose and mouth. She struggled against him but he held strong. She saw the darkness creeping in on her and tried to fight it back but it finally won her over and she drifted into unconsciousness.

She woke up in the back of a car, her hands and feet bound. The car stopped and she heard a door open and then felt the breeze on her bare legs as the door by her feet opened. He pulled her out of the car and she noticed that the house was an old model house, probably nowhere near Las Vegas. It was a tan, two story building and the outside looked like no one lived there. The windows were covered with dust and dirt and the paint was coming off.

"You're awake." He smiled at her. She tried to yell at him but the tape covering her mouth prevented it. "Well, here we are. Home, sweet home. It isn't much, but it'll do. You should get used to it, you'll be here for awhile." He walked her into the house and turned left. She was set in front of a closed door. He cut her feet free and then her hands; he held the knife to her throat and opened the door. He flipped the switch but nothing happened. "Damn lights, they must be burnt out." He walked her down the long stairs and once they were at the bottom he whispered in her ear, "Be nice." He pushed her onto the dirt cover floor and walked back up the stairs and shut the door, cascading her into darkness.

She ripped off the tape that covered her mouth and made her way over to the wall and tried to see if there was any way out. Feeling her way down the wall her foot connected with something. She pulled back and then knelt down beside it. She dropped her hand down and heard it moan. She pulled her hand back then brought it back down and heard a louder moan. "Gil?" Sara asked a little shaky. She moved her hand up and found his face, "Gil?" He moaned again and tried to escape her rasp, not knowing who was talking to him. "Gil, it's me, Sara."

Gil turned to face her and slowly brought his hand up to hold her face. "Sara?" he said barely audible.

Sara moved to straddle his legs to get closer to him. She held his face between her hands as tears formed in her eyes. "Gil, is it really you?"

"Sara, it's me." He breathed. Sara leaned down and captured his lips with hers. Gil let is tears fall as she hugged him and he sluggishly brought his arms up to wrap around her waist. "Sara, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Gil." Her tears were falling too and she hugged him tighter, making him groan in pain. "Gil, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm just a little sore. Got some bruises but I'll be fine." His hand caressed her cheek and he asked, "What about you? Are you ok? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now, ii healed pretty well in the hospital."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"You did, Gil. Because of you I got out alive."

"How long were you in the hospital?"

"Since you went missing?"

"I don't know how long I've been down here." He said sadly.

"You don't?" he shook his head. "Just over two weeks."

"Two weeks?" he was shocked at this news. "Are you ok now? Two weeks in the hospital is serious."

"Well, my injuries weren't that bad, but I was unconscious for two weeks. I woke up a couple days ago."

"Oh, god, Sara, I'm sorry. I tried to save you, I really did, I just, I don't know…I should have tried harder."

"No, Gil, you did all you could."

"It wasn't enough, and now you're stuck down here and I don't know if they will ever find us because if they couldn't find me in two weeks, how long will it be until they find you?"

"They didn't know you were missing." She said on a whisper.

"What?"

"They think you ran away to another state, they have no clue that you've been kidnapped."

"What do you mean? Why would I run away?"

"They think that you were the one who attacked me and then you ran away so you wouldn't be caught."

"Sara, I would never hurt you, you have to believe me."

"I know that, but they don't, except Greg. He believes me and he believes in you."

"I'm glad someone knows the truth, and I know Greg can prove it wasn't me. He will find us."

"I know. I trust him just as much as he trusts us."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"What do you mean you didn't see anyone enter or leave the room?!" Brass yelled at the nurse.

"I'm sorry,"

"Ya, and if we don't find her soon, you'll be _really_ sorry." Brass left the nurse in the hallway and entered the room. Greg and Catherine were collecting evidence. "Have you found anything?"

"A cloth with chloroform and there is a blood smear on it. Also we found a grey hair and a foot print partially under the bed." Catherine answered. "It all looks like Gil has been here."

"How can you say that? You don't know if any of that is his." Greg shot back.

"I know it's his and if you were smart you would to. So don't be disappointed when we get the results back and it _is_ his, Greg."

Catherine left and Greg turned to the empty bed. He laid his hand on the cold, unmade bed. "I'll find you, Sara. And when I do, I'll put the _real_ suspect behind bars."

"Greg, we should leave." Brass prompted. "Don't worry, we'll find the real person."

Greg and Jim left the room and turned off the lights. They both walked out of the hospital and into the car. They headed to the lab so they could work on getting the right person locked up.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Jake walked into the dark room with a flash light and a gun in hand. He quickly changed the light bulb from the stairs and made his way to stand in front of the couple. "It's good to see you two back together." He smiled and Gil stood in front of Sara protecting her.

"What do you want?" Gil asked fiercely.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you."

"Why are you doing this?" Sara asked moving out from behind Gil.

"Well, you see." He waved his gun around and pointed it at nothing in particular then landed it on Gil. "You two locked me up for killing my wife. But the sad truth was, I didn't do it. I sat, rotting in the jail cell until I thought of this plan. I snuck out just to get back at you." He smiled at Sara. "You, you were the one who found the evidence." He looked back at Gil. "And you had me put away."

"We didn't mean to charge you wrongly." Sara said.

"Of course not. But you did." He smiled to himself. He walked over to Sara and grabbed her arm. "Now I'm alone, and I need someone to be with."

Gil stepped in between them and grabbed the arm that was on Sara and threw it away. "Don't touch her."

"You can't stop me." He threw a punch and Gil fell backwards. He walked over to Gil. "You couldn't stop me before, what makes you think you can now?" he kicked Gil in the gut and laughed. Sara tried to run to him but Jake held the gun up at her. He turned back to Gil. "Nice try, but you're just not good enough for her." Jake dropped a water bottle and a granola bar to the ground. "These are for you, Sara." He left and plunged them into darkness.

Sara ran to Gil and crouched down beside him. "Gil?" She held his hands that lay on his stomach. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." He grunted as he sat up and leaned against the wall. "Are you ok?"

"Gil, I'm fine."

"I wish I could have helped you."

"Gil, you've been down here for two weeks, barely any food or water, you're weak. You can't expect to be able to do everything right away."

"Oh ya, then what was my excuse two weeks ago?"

"Gil… don't do this to yourself."

"I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground.

"Hey," she lifted his head. "I love you."

Even though she couldn't see it she knew he was smiling. "I love you too."

TBC!

A/N: Tell me what you think!


	5. Not Going to Take This Sitting Down

Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Chapter 5- Not Going to Take This Sitting Down

A/N: Sorry about the wait, like I said with my other story, I went to SDC (Summer Drama Camp) and ended up stay two weeks instead of one. Then I got back and school started and I have been so busy trying to keep up with everything. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.

The lights flickered on and Sara and Gil closed their eyes against the unwelcome intruder. Lifting her head from its resting spot on Gil's chest Sara saw Jake entering. She could feel Gil starting to sit up, so she sat to allow him to. When Jake made his way over to them, Gil put his arm in front of Sara to protect her. "What the hell do you want?" Gill forced past his slightly swollen lips.

"You should be nicer, you know. Respect the person who holds your life in their hands."

"You don't hold anything of mine."

Jake moved forward and ripped Sara out from behind Gil and forcing his gun into the side of her head. "What about now, huh?"

Gil stood, bracing himself against wall. "Don't, please."

"If I killed her, shoot her in the head," he pushed the gun harder into her temple which made Sara cry out in pain.

"Leave her alone-"

"How would you feel?" he cut him off. "See her brains spilled throughout the basement. Brain matter exploding on the walls with little bits of scull and blood everywhere. How would you feel then?"

"Ok, ok, I get it. Just let her go."

"Or what if I made her mine? Kissed and made love to her right here?" Dipping his head to the side of her face, opposite the gun, and whispered next to her ear, "Would you like that?" he stuck out his tongue and licked from her jaw to her ear. Sara closed her eyes and tried to turn away from Jake.

"Ok!" Gil shouted. "I'll do what ever you want, just let her go."

Pushing her to the ground, Jake pointed the gun at Gil. "What I want is for you to shut up." Jake moved over to Gil and slammed the butt of the gun into the side of Gil's face. "I came down here to give you your food, but you can starve for all I care." He spit in Gil's face then bent down to Gil's level. "Watch yourself, because I wouldn't mind getting a piece of her ass." Gil clenched his teeth and held the words back. "Do you have something to say?" Gil looked away. "Didn't think so."

Gil waited until he left the room and the lights were off before he got up. "Sara?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." He found her and hugged her and let her head fall to his chest. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, Gil. What about you?"

"I'm better now that I know you're ok." Sara wrapped her arms around Gil and hugged him to her.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

Greg sat in the layout room with all the evidence from Grissom's case sprawled out over the table. Picking up the shoe print that was found at the hospital he measured it. "Ten." He said aloud to himself. He found the shoe print from the initial crime scene. He measured it then repeated, "Ten." He flipped through some of the notes that were taken and read aloud, "Gil Grissom, shoe size ten, did not find a matching shoe to the mark in his closet…" Picking up both shoe prints he compared the shoe. With just one look he could tell that the treds didn't match.

"What now?" he asked himself. "The shoe treds don't match but the size does. If it were Grissom, he would have had to buy new shoes because none of his were missing." Taking out a magnifying glass, he looked closer at the print from the hospital. "The treds are worn, at least a couple years old."

"What was that, Greg?" Greg turned around to find Nick standing in the doorway. "Greg…" he entered the room. "I just wanted to come and apologize. I'm not proud of what I did and I shouldn't have done it."

"It's ok, Nick."

"Well, care to explain to me what you were talking to yourself about?"

"You'll just laugh at my antics."

"Come on."

"OK, well, I was comparing the prints from our crime scenes and they are both size ten-"

"Which Griss-"

"Do you want me to finish?" Nick nodded and Greg continued. "Now, the mark from the hospital doesn't match the one found at their house. _But_ it looks to be worn down, at least a couple years old."

Greg handed him the magnifying glass and Nick bent over to examine it. "So Grissom couldn't have been the one at the hospital."

"Yes, and if he wasn't the one who kidnapped Sara, then he wasn't the one who attacked her. So he hasn't run away, he was taken."

"Which leaves the question, where are they?"

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

Sara lay sleeping on Grissom's chest, but he didn't sleep. With one arm behind his head and the other protectively wrapped around Sara, he lay in silent tears. Trying to hold his tears at bay so Sara wouldn't wake up, he sat crying to himself.

Accidentally, he let out a sob which woke Sara. "Gil?" Sara turned and looked at him.

"I'm fine." He held his breath, but when he let it out he also let out another sob.

"Gil, tell me what is wrong."

"Sara, you shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have let him touch you."

"Gil, this is not your fault."

"If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be here." Gil sat up and Sara scooted to his side. "If I had never-"

"Gil, don't do this to yourself. You know those things aren't true."

"But they are true, Sara. Don't lie to me." Gil reached up and held Sara's face in his hand. "I promise, no matter what, I will get you out of here. No matter what I have to do, Sara, I will lay down my life for you."

"Gil don't." Sara's hand went up to sit on top of Gils on her cheek.

"I am not going to let you die here. You will not succumb to the suffering this guy has out for you."

"Gil."

"The next time he is down here-"

"Gil-" Sara dropped her hand but Gil made no move to drop his.

"I'll make sure you get out-"

"Griss-"

"Just promise, you'll do as I say-"

"No-"

"You'll make it out."

"Gil. Stop it, stop it now. You can't say those things. I am not going to let you kill yourself so I can get out of here." Sara moved and kneeled in front of him. "All we have to do is wait until the team finds and we will both be safe and out of here."

"Fuck, Sara. They won't be here in time. You were here earlier. He can do what ever he wants. He could kill us."

"They'll find us."

"Not in time. Next time he comes down here, you're getting out."

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

"Catherine, listen to us, he couldn't have done it." Greg told her. Catherine and Warrick were called into the layout room by Greg after he and Nick talked.

"I've been listening to you for over two weeks blabbing about Grissom." Catherine countered.

"Catherine, Warrick, listen. These aren't his shoes, he wasn't there."

"What about the hair? Or the blood? That was all his, he had to be there." Warrick told Nick.

"We aren't looking for a criminal and his victim, we are looking for two lost people who have been taken and who just happen to be our friends." Nick said.

"So maybe Grissom had an accomplice, but we can still prove that he was there." Catherine wasn't backing down.

"You're not listening," Greg accused.

"No you're not, and now you've dragged Nick down with you." Catherine left and Warrick followed her into the locker room.

Greg turned to Nick. "What now?" Greg asked.

"We keep looking."

"I've been doing that for weeks."

"Hey, you made me believe, they'll come around too."

"But it took two weeks for you to listen to me, how long until they sign on."

"I don't know that, but that just means we will have to work harder."

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

The door opened and the lights turned on again. It was the same thing that always happened, day in and day out, but this time it was different. Gil was waiting for him to make his way down those steep steps and save his Sara. Sara sat next to Gil, her hand on his thigh, secretly telling him to not do it.

When Mike made it down to the last step he smiled. "Well, well, well." He said walking over to the couple on the ground. "Are you going to behave today?"

Gil stood and Sara stood with him. "Not a chance." Gil lunged forward, taking Mike down. Struggling with Mike he held Mikes hands above his head, which held the gun. "Sara, run!" He struggled to say while keeping his grip on the gun. Sara looked at him and didn't move. "Sara, now!"

Sara run quickly up the steps and before she could open the door she heard a gun shot. "Don't move."

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

Catherine sat down on the bench in front of her locker in a huff. "Uhg."

"What's wrong, Cath?" Warrick sat down next to her.

"I feel horrible."

"What about?"

"You know, I was talking with Gil before he went home that night." Catherine turned to face him. "He acted like nothing was up. I had no clue what he was possible of. I trusted him." She could feel the tears behind her eyes. "I can't do this much longer. I just want to get him behind bars where he belongs."

TBC!

A/N: Yeah, Nick is on the good side!

Ok, ok. Here is the latest update. I hope you liked it and like I said before, I'm sorry for the wait. I still have some other stories I am working on and still have school and everything so I do not know when the next chapter will be up but I have big plans for it!

Please R&R! It will be much appreciated!


	6. Coming to the Rescue

Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Chapter 6- Coming to the Rescue

Sara run quickly up the steps and before she could open the door she heard a gun shot. "Don't move."

Sara froze and didn't dare look back. She heard foot steps coming aggravatingly slowly up the steps behind her. She felt the gun being pushed into her back and a hand coming around to hold her arm. "Let's go back down, shall we?" Jake said. He turned them around and started for the basement.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick came running back into the layout room. "Greg! We have a search area!"

Greg looked at Nick. "Where?"

"The dirt that was in the hospital, it is a special kind of mud. Only found in this area." He pointed to the map on the wall.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go." Greg started taking off his gloves.

"Whoa. Greg, we can't just go out there. We don't have backup."

"So, I don't care. I don't want them out there for any longer." Greg packed everything up and started for the evidence locker. He put the stuff away and turned to Nick. "Are you coming?"

"Hell yeah." Nick and Greg rushed to the car and Nick drove out of the parking lot.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara saw Gil on the ground and blood started to pool around him. "What am I going to do now?" Jake asked himself. Sara started to sob. Jake threw her to the ground and started pacing in front of the staircase.

Sara moved over to Gil and put his head in her lap. Sara lifted his shirt up and could see all the blood pouring out of the wound. "Gil…" She sobbed.

"Sara…" he said no louder than a whisper.

"Shhh, Gil save your strength."

"Sara, why did you stop running?"

"I wasn't going to leave you."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you."

"Gil…" she put her head down and their foreheads touched and she continued to sob. Sara kissed his lips gently.

Jake came over and pulled Sara off of Gil. "Move, I have to fix this." He yelled.

"Don't you dare touch him." Sara stood.

"Or what? You can't do anything." He picked Gil up off the ground and Gil grunted in pain.

"Stop! What are you going to do to him?"

"You don't have to worry about that." He carried Gil's limp form up the stairs and Sara was left alone, in the darkness.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Catherine, wake up." Warrick shook her shoulder slightly. Catherine sat up and yawned. "Come on, I made breakfast."

"Thank you for letting me stay the night, Warrick. I didn't want to be alone."

"No problem, but we have to go in to work soon, so let's get going, ok?"

"Ok." She agreed.

Catherine followed Warrick into his kitchen. There were two plates with pancakes. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, thanks for staying with me."

"Any time." He smiled. "You know, at night, you tend to cuddle."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad." They smiled at each other and eat in a comfortable silence.

When they got to work, Catherine found a note on her desk. It read 'Cath, Greg and I, Nick, have gone out in the field with some evidence from a case. Try to be back before the end of shift.'

"Where are Nick and Greg?" Warrick asked.

"They went out into the field." She looked at the cases they had. "Well, we only have one case so I think we are good without them right now. Let's go." Warrick and Catherine left for their crime scene.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Gil's hands and feet were bound and he was thrown into the back of a car. They have been driving for about two hours, Gil guessed because he could see the clock. He blacked out for the last ten minutes but could tell that they were still on a deserted part of I15. His breathing was ridged and he was dizzy from the loss of blood. He needed to stay awake and get out of this to save Sara.

After another five minutes the car pulled over and stopped. Jake got out and He opened the back seat door. "Come on." Jake pulled Gil into sitting position then pulled him out of the car. He was thrown down to the ground and got a mouth full of dirt.

Gil rolled over. "What are you going to do with Sara?" he asked with what little strength he had left.

"She'll be safe with me." He pulled out a gun and a knife from the front seat of the car.

'God, he's going to kill me here.' Gil thought.

He used the knife to cut away the ropes on his feet then his hands. He then wiped the gun clean then placed it in Gil's hand. "Don't get any ideas, there are no more bullets." He looked at Gil and gave him one more kick in the gut and climbed back in the car.

The car pulled away and thrust dirt on Gil. Gil coughed and tried to sit up. He fell back down. He couldn't move, he had no more energy. Even though Gil wasn't killed by Mike, he was going to die here anyway.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara sat huddled in the corner crying in the dark. The door opened and Jake came in carrying a water bottle and a sandwich. The lights were brighter than Sara remembered and Jake even meaner. "What did you do to Gil?"

"You don't need to worry about him anymore."

"What did you do?!" she sobbed.

"He's been taken care of."

"Where is he?"

"All I can say is that he is in the dirt." He smiled. He dropped the food and water by her feet. "Eat, you must be hungry." She didn't move. "It's peanut butter, you'll like it." She still didn't move to get it. He crouched down to her level and grabbed her hair making her cry in pain. "Listen you slut, you will eat this. You have to eat and drink because I need you alive for this plan to work." He threw her back to the ground.

He turned and left. Sara cried even harder. "Nooo..." She sobbed. "He can't be dead." She told herself. "I shouldn't have let him go through with the plan. It's my fault he's dead." She cried until she fell asleep, still with tears streaming down her face.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick and Greg are driving down I15; they have been driving up and down a part of it for three hours now. "Why don't we try going down a little further, see if we can see anything down there." Greg said.

"Ok, but I don't think there is anything down there."

"Exactly." Greg and Nick smiled at each other and Nick continued their coarse down the highway.

After another fifteen minutes Greg sat up straighter and yelled. "Nick, pull over." Nick did so and Greg ran out of the car and to Gil's limp body. "Grissom!" Greg called. Gil took in a sharp breath only to cough viciously. "Nick, call the paramedics. Tell them we need a helicopter here, ASAP!"

Nick went to the car to get his phone, and then called for the paramedics. Nick came back over to them. "How's he doing?"

"Not well, he is really pale, and his breathing is spastic." He lifted Gil's shirt to show his stomach. "Looks like a gun shot."

"I have a gun over here." Nick picked it up with a napkin two feet away from Gil. "Do you think he shot himself?"

"In the gut? Besides I don't think Grissom would do anything so drastic." He looked over to Nick. "Give me a water bottle."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Nick grabbed a water bottle from the truck and handed it to Greg. Greg took off his over shirt and balled it up after pulling off the sleeve. He poured the water on it and started to clean Gil's wound. "Do you think that's wise?"

"It's covered in dirt, it can't be good." Greg got ride of the dirt and could see it was still slowly bleeding. "Nick, put pressure on the wound." He poured water on the sleeve of the shirt he took off and washed off Gil's face.

"Ow, you bastard, that hurts." Gil grunted when Nick put pressure on his wound.

"Grissom?! It's Greg and Nick." Gil didn't reply, he opened his eyes and then shut them after seeing Greg and Nick. "Griss, stay with us, the paramedics are on their way." Greg looked up and saw the helicopter. "Nick, I'm going to get a flare, I don't want them to miss us." Greg got up and lit the flare from the trunk and waved it a few times before placing it on the road and heading back to Gil.

The helicopter landed and loaded Gil in. "Where are you taking him?" Nick asked.

"Desert palms." The paramedic replied. The helicopter took off and Greg and Nick ran to the car.

"Come on, we can meet Grissom at the hospital." Nick said as he started the car. "We'll be there in half an hour if I turn the lights on." He indeed turned the lights on and pushed petal to the metal to race to the hospital. "Call Catherine and Warrick, tell them to meet us there."

Greg took out his phone and dialed Catherine's cell number.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Willows." Catherine answered.

"Cath, you and Warrick need to get over to the hospital." Greg told her.

"Why, what happened? Is Nick alright?"

"He's fine."

"Then what's wrong?!" she screamed.

"We found Grissom."

"What!!!" Warrick looked over at Catherine from the other side of the break room table. "Where?"

"On I15. Send day shift down here to pick up the evidence." He gave her the exact location.

"Ok, we are on our way and so is day's." she hung up the phone and stood up from the table. "Come on, we are going to the hospital."

"Why, what happened?"

"They found Grissom."

TBC!

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: Yes I did add some yo!bling. I thought we needed some happiness. And Gil was found but will he live? What will happen to Sara? What is Mike's new plan? Oh, so many questions and you will just have to wait until next chapter to find out. I will try to update soon.


	7. Guilty by Association

Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Chapter 7- Guilty by Association

A/N: Here it is, finally. I hope you like it!

Catherine and Warrick were at the hospital before Greg and Nick. They sat waiting for Nick and Greg in the waiting room. When they came rushing in, Nick covered in blood, and Greg in his wife beater and blood also on him. They went over to Catherine and Warrick and Greg asked, "What's happening with Grissom?"

"He's still in surgery." Warrick answered.

"How did you two find him?" Catherine asked.

"We found out that the mud in the hospital room belonged to only one spot on I15. We drove around there for awhile and we found him lying in the dirt, gunshot wound to the gut." Greg told her.

"Did you find the gun?"

"Ya, a couple feet away from him." Nick answered.

"I'll make sure that days finds it." Catherine left taking her phone out.

"Warrick, you two can't possibly still think that Gil did this."

"He did this, we have the proof now." Warrick took a deep breath. "As bad as it sounds, Gil did this to himself and is still hiding Sara."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara sat crying in the corner, holding herself as the sobs racked her body. No more tears fell but her sobs were consistent. The lights flickered before turning on and the door flew open. Jake slowly descended down the stairs. He stopped at the last step watching Sara across the room.

After several minutes Sara turned to him and shouted, "What the hell do you want?!"

"You shouldn't be mad at me." He walked over to her and knelt in front of her. "It was his fault I shot him." He placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly and she brushed it off roughly.

"Don't touch me you bastard." She turned away from him.

"Come on, you need to give your emotions to someone now that Gil is gone."

"I wouldn't give anything to you if you were the last living thing on this planet. I'd rather die." She spit at him.

"Is that true," He stood taking her with him. He slammed her back into the wall which brought a groan of pain from her. "We'll just see how you feel after this." His mouth pressed over hers and she struggled to get free. She shoved her knee upward, missing her target and getting his thigh. "You bitch." He shoved her to the ground and he fell on top of her.

"Get off me!" Sara hit her target this time with her knee and he rolled off of her. She stood up and ran towards the door. Jake grabbed her from behind and she struggled to get free.

Jake took out a knife and rammed it hard into her arm and she cried out in pain. "Would you still rather die, Sara?" he whispered into her ear.

With new tears rolling down her face she choked out one word, "Yes."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Catherine reentered the waiting room where Warrick and Nick, with new clothes, sat but no sign of Greg. "Where's Greg?" Catherine sat down next to Warrick.

"Grissom came out of surgery half an hour ago. He went to visit him." Warrick answered.

"What? Why did you let him go?"

"Brass is with him. They're waiting for him to wake up." Warrick let out a long breath. "Greg seems really racked up about this."

"It'll be over soon enough." Warrick nodded in agreement. "Gil will be in the hospital for awhile, and then he'll head over to jail. We'll get Sara's location from him and we can all put this behind us."

"You're right. I hope he's ok." Warrick smiled when Catherine took his hand.

Nick sat listening to them talk. He wasn't in the mood to argue with them so he kept his mouth shut. He wished he could have gone to see Grissom but only two people are aloud in his room; and with Brass as one of them only one of them could go. He knew that Greg should see Grissom first because it meant more to Greg then himself.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Greg sat next to his boss, fresh tears in his eyes. Grissom's now cleanly shaved face showed bruising and cuts. Jim stood back in a corner watching over both men. Jim believed in Greg and most of all he believed in Gil. He didn't like it but he had his instructions from Ecklie, get Gil's statement and arrest him. He didn't want to be the one to do it but he didn't want anyone else doing it either.

Gil was in rough shape. He's had two blood transfusions and he needed reconstructive surgery on his liver and they had to remove a kidney. He also has a cast for a broken ankle bone, which was miner. If Greg and Nick had not found him, he would have died within half an hour.

He knew Gil wouldn't be awake for hours but Greg wanted to see him and Jim isn't supposed to leave anyone alone with Gil.

Hours later when Gil started to stir, Greg stood up to await Gil's wakening. Gil opened his eyes and then roughly shut them from the harsh lights pouring down on him. "Grissom?" Greg looked closer at the man lying in the hospital bed to make sure he didn't just imagine his eyes opening. "Griss, it's Greg. Open your eyes."

"Greg…" Grissom choked out in a voice that wasn't his.

"Grissom, you shouldn't talk."

Grissom opened his eyes and blinked away the brightness of the lights. Jim walked over and stood next to Greg and looked at his friend. He helped Gil take a sip of water. Gil tried to talk again, "How long…" he took a deep breath.

"You've been in the hospital for a day, you were found this morning and-" Jim started but was cut off.

"No, how long was I missing?"

Greg and Jim looked at each other before Greg answered, "You've been missing for six weeks."

"So, Sara's been gone for almost a month." Gil did the math in his head.

"Where is Sara, Gil?" Jim asked.

"I don't…I don't know."

"Gil, I hate to do this but, I have no choice. You have the right to remain silence…" Brass read him his rights right there in the hospital. Gil closed his eyes and took in what was happening to him. He was being arrested for assault on his fiancé, kidnapping and attempted murder.

"Ok." Jim turned to Greg. "Greg, let's let Gil get some rest." Greg nodded and headed out the door. "If you remember anything, call me." Jim left the room.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"What did he say?" Catherine asked Jim when he reentered the waiting area.

"He doesn't remember anything. He didn't even know how long he was gone for." Jim answered. "His evidence was sent over to the lab, if you want to start there."

"I want to speak with him." Catherine said strongly.

"Cath, I don't think that would be a good idea." Jim said.

"I don't care. I need to talk to him."

"Ok, let's go." Jim led the way to Gil's room.

Catherine entered the room before Jim and walked straight to Gil, who was probably half asleep. "Where is she, Gil?"

Gil opened his eyes slowly. "I don't know." He breathed out.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She yelled.

"I don't know where she is, Cath."

"Don't call me that." Catherine turned around to hide her tears. She turned back to Gil, holding back her tears. "How could you do it?" Gil stayed quiet. "How could you hurt her, Gil? She loved you." She took a deep breath to keep her tears at bay. "And I bet she still loves you, after all you've done to her."

"I didn't touch her."

"Just shut up! We all know you did it! Know tell us," she grabbed his hospital gown under his neck and forced him to look her in the eyes, "Where is she?"

"Catherine." Jim intervened and pulled her back.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, letting her die out there." Catherine shook her head and left the room.

"Jim, wait." Jim opened the door and stopped when Gil called his name.

"What is it?" Jim closed the door and walked over to Gil.

"I have an idea of where she is."

"Great."

"I don't remember much but, I remember that before I was dumped we drove for two hours, I could see the clock on the dashboard. We stayed on I15 for the most part. There was a dirt trail leading from the highway to this old house. It's an old two story house. I think it's tan, but I don't really remember. There are no plants around the house, it looks deserted." Gil closed his eyes trying to remember more. "That's all I can remember."

"I'll get right on it." Jim left the room and went to the lab in search of the CSI's.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"What's up, Brass?" Nick asked walking into the break room were the rest of his colleagues sat.

"We may have the location where Sara is hidden." He answered.

"How?" Catherine asked.

"Gil, told me."

"He said he didn't remember."

"I think he still doesn't remember." He pulled out his note pad and read, "Before I was dumped we drove for two hours, I could see the clock on the dashboard." He read the rest in a monotone. "I want everyone heading out. Two people to a car."

"What if it's a trap?" Warrick asked.

"I have bomb squad on the way. Let's head out."

After three hours of driving they came across the house that Gil described. They all stood back as bomb squad surveyed the area. They found no traps along the outside but the CSI's weren't aloud in until the rest of the area was secure. Jim got them together and was giving them the lay down of what was going to happen.

"Once bomb squad clears the area we are going in after them. No one opens a door and no one flips a switch without bomb squad checking it first. Got it?"

"Got it." They all said in unison.

"I've got day shift on back call in case you can't handle processing the scene."

"We'll be fine." Catherine answered.

"If we recover Sara, I want someone to go back to the hospital with her. I don't want her being alone at anytime, understood?" They nodded. "Who wants to go with her?"

They all wanted to go. "I think Greg should go." Everyone looked at Nick. "They're really close and I think it will help Sara." They all agreed after some arguing.

"OK, I think we can go in now."

The CSI team followed behind bomb squad. They split up, Greg and Catherine downstairs, and Warrick and Nick upstairs. Greg and Catherine split up each with bomb squad. "Hey, over here!" Greg called to the bomb squad. They checked the door and opened it slowly. Finding no bombs or wires Greg was cleared to enter.

Taking the steps slowly as to not trigger any explosion Greg finally reached the bottom of what seemed like a million stairs. Searching the room with his flashlight he spotted a figure in the corner. "Sara?!" he called and ran over to the form.

He turned her over so he could see her face. "Greg?" She asked in a low voice.

Greg called out to the team, "I found her! We need paramedics!" He turned his attention back to Sara. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"My arm." The lights turned on and showered the room into brightness. He saw Sara cradling her right arm drenched in blood.

"What happened?"

"He stabbed me."

"Do you know where he is?"

She shook her head and said. "I haven't seen him since earlier today."

Catherine came running down the stairs. "Sara." She kneeled next Greg who held Sara in his lap. "Paramedics are on their way. Helicopter is two minutes away."

"Sara you have to hold on." Greg looked at Catherine "Go tell Brass we found her." Catherine left the room in search of Jim. "Sara, do you remember anything? We couldn't get anything from Grissom."

Sara let out a loud sob at the sound of her lover's name. "When did you find him?"

"This morning. He helped us find you."

"How did he die?"

"Die?" He saw the tears in her eyes. "Sara, he's alive." Sara cried even harder. "Sara, what's wrong?"

"I thought he was dead." She sobbed. "He was shot, trying to let me escape. He was taken out by Jake-"

"Jake? Was he the guy that did this?"

She nodded. "He was from a case awhile back; he was getting back at us."

"I'll look into him." Greg locked the name Jake into the back of his mind for later use.

The paramedics made their way down to Sara and loaded her up for transport. Greg went with her in the helicopter. He told Nick about Jake and told him to keep an eye open for any evidence towards him.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Once Sara was at the hospital she went into surgery for her arm. It was simple and easy. When she woke up Greg was sitting with her. Her arm was in a bright pink cast and she laughed which made Greg realize she was awake. "Thanks for the cast, Greggo."

"I picked it out. I thought you would like the color." He laughed lightly with her.

"How long was I out for?"

"A couple hours. Surgery took two hours you slept for another four. Your doctor said that you needed sleep so he gave you something to keep you asleep."

"How thoughtful." She said sarcastically.

"I thought it was." He joked back.

There was a long pause before Sara asked. "Where's Gil?"

"He's in another part of the hospital." He answered plainly.

"Where?"

"Somewhere else."

"I want to see him."

"Sara, I don't think that's the best thing."

"Please, I have to see him."

"Sara, I can't let you see him. He's been arrested for your assault and kidnapping. They even arrested him on attempted murder."

"Greg…"

"No, Sara I can't."

"Please, I just need to see him."

A nurse came in and switched out Sara's IV. "Ms. Sidle, you should be sleeping. I'm going to give you something so you can sleep."

"But-"

"Doctors order's, Ms." She pushed some drugs into the IV and left the room.

Sara looked at Greg pleading him. "Sara, you should be sleeping soon anyway. I can't let you see him." She let out a big sigh. "Sara…I know how to make it up to you." He went to the corner and opened a bag. He came back holding something in his hand.

"What do you have?"

"Here." He placed the ring in her hand.

"My ring, I thought I lost it in the basement."

"Nick found it; I put a rush on it so you could have it back, if you wanted it."

"Thank you." Sara yawned and closed her eyes.

"Go to sleep, Sara." Sara closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

TBC!

A/N: I am almost done. We have one or two more chapters left. I am excited and I hope you are too. Hope you liked it and please review!

PS. There will be lots of GSR next chapter!


	8. Proof of Innocence

Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Chapter 8- Proof of Innocence

A/N: I'm excited! This is the second to last chapter!

Ugh! I just watched the new episode and I am bawling! I miss her already! GSR FOREVER!

"Sara…" Greg whispered, trying to wake her gently. "Sara, wake up." Sara started to stir and yawned. "Sara, come on. I'm going to take you to see Grissom."

Sara sat up and looked at Greg, now very awake. "Didn't you say I couldn't see him?"

"I changed my mind. Now hurry up, I don't want anyone to find out."

Sara hugged Greg, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's go before anyone finds out I'm doing this." Greg helped her out of the bed and walked her to Grissom's room. "You only have half an hour." She nodded.

Sara followed Greg into Gil's room and stopped at the foot of his bed. "Sara." Gil let out a sigh of relief. She covered her mouth with her good hand and took in a deep breath as tears stung her eyes. "Sara, what's wrong?"

Tears ran down her face as she said, "It's like you're back from the dead." A sob escaped her throat and more tears fell. "I thought he killed you."

"Sara, come here." She made her way to the side of his bed. His hand reached out and held her waist with a featherlike touch. Her hand dropped from her mouth and grabbed his hand that was on her side. Crying harder Sara held his hand and sank down to sit on the side of the bed.

Her hand reached out to clear the tears that fell from his eyes. Her hand caressed his beaten face. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Come here so I can hold you." He held out both arms and she laid down with her head resting on his chest. Ignoring the pain, his arms wrapped around her and held her to him close. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, so much."

She looked up into his eyes. "I love you, too." She bent her head down and captured his lips with hers in a light kiss. He brought his hand up and pulled her head down harder to deepen the kiss.

Greg turned away and went to sit in the corner and read a magazine.

Sara laid down and cuddled into Gil's side laying her cast on top of his stomach to hold him. "Gil, what happened? What did he do to you?"

"Sara…" he tried to protest.

"I want to know."

"Nothing. He left me for dead. Dropped a gun next to me to make it look like I tried to kill myself."

"So that's why they arrested you. They thought they had evidence on you."

"Sara, let's not talk about that, ok. I'm just glad they found you in time."

"Greg found me."

"I'm glad he did." Gil looked down at Sara's arm on his stomach. "Nice cast." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Greg picked it out."

"He really cares about you."

"I know."

"I know he'll take care of you when I get out of the hospital. You just have to let him help. It'll be hard on both of us."

"Gil, you're not going anywhere."

"Jim arrested me yesterday. It's reality. Two more weeks here then I'm off to prison."

"I won't let you go."

"It has to happen."

"This is my fault."

"No, it's not. It's Jakes, so don't go feeling guilty."

New tears found their way out of Sara's eyes and down her cheek. "I'm released in two days. I'll be here all day with you after I'm released and for the next two days I'll be here as much as I can."

"Sara, they won't let you in here. You're not even supposed to be here now."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you. I'm not going to lose you again." Sara buried her head into the base of the neck. "I love you to much."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick laid all the evidence on the layout table in front of him. Looking over the main stuff first he picked up the gun. He printed it then sent it to ballistics to test the bullets.

Catherine and Warrick entered the room holding coffee. Warrick handed Nick a cup of hot coffee. "Thanks."

"You look like you need it. When was the last time you slept?" He asked his friend.

"I don't even remember any more." He took a sip of the coffee graciously.

"Have you found anything new?" Catherine asked.

"Not yet. Got one set of prints from the gun but I also found this piece of cloth," he held up a small evidence bag, "stuck in the grip. I think it was wiped down."

"Wiped down?" she grabbed the bag from Nick and looked at it closer. "Looks like cotton. Could have been from his shirt."

"The fiber is whit and Grissom wasn't wearing white as far as I could tell from under the dirt and blood. And why would Grissom have thrown the gun away from him?"

"Maybe he was going to shoot himself in the head but it misfired and he was trying to get help." Warrick said.

"He didn't look like he was in any state to go walking around."

"That's why he didn't get very far." Catherine said.

"How would he have gotten there? We didn't find any foot prints and we didn't find a car."

"They could have gotten lost in the wind." She stated.

"We found his blood and finger prints in the basement but no blood where he was found. This means he was dumped."

"He could have driven then his car got stolen."

"Out there? He was nowhere near civilization. And why would he go to the middle of nowhere?"

"He didn't want us to know where Sara was." Warrick intervened.

"But he told us where she was, and it wasn't a trap." Nick ran to the other side of the table and picked up Grissom's clothes. He took out the shoes and picked up the shoe print found from the hospital when Sara was found. "Ah, ha! Look, the prints don't match. This proves he wasn't in Sara's hospital room."

Catherine took the magnifying glass and examined them and so did Warrick. "This proves he didn't kidnap her but he could have still attacked Sara." Warrick said realizing more that Greg and Nick could be right and that he is innocent.

"So you think, Grissom attacked Sara then disappeared for two weeks, had a friend kidnap her, then he tried to kill himself and somewhere along the line his partner either bailed on him or left after Grissom left." Catherine looked at the evidence in front of her. "It's likely, but there is something missing." Catherine left and headed to the hospital.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Greg!" Catherine yelled upon entering Gil's hospital room. Greg sat up straighter waking up when he heard Catherine entering the room.

"What…what is it?" Greg said still half asleep.

Catherine picked Greg up by the collar and stood him up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb." She pointed to the couple sleeping on the bed.

"Cath, let them sleep." She opened her mouth ready to yell at him. "If you're going to yell at me, yell at me in the hall." He walked out of the room and Catherine followed.

"What the hell?! She is not supposed to be in there. She isn't supposed to even see him. And what do you let her do?! Sleep with him!"

"Catherine, she wanted to see him."

"Well I want to see Coco Chanel but I can't." She shook her head and added. "You went against the law."

"I didn't break any laws. And besides, I'm happy I did it. It made them both happier and relieved them both."

"Greg, I'm sending Brass down here to watch Grissom, so you had better wake them up and get Sara to her room before I have him arrest you."

"Catherine, Grissom is innocent. He had nothing to do with anything. He is a victim."

"Go wake up Sara. I'm going to call Jim." Catherine left and Greg sighed.

He turned to wake Sara but he stopped when his name was called. "Mr. Sanders." Greg turned to see Sara's doctor.

"Hello Ms Candice."

"Can I talk to you about Sara?"

"Sure." She walked closer to Greg. "I went to her room and she wasn't there. So I thought she might be here."

"I'm sorry. She wanted to see him and-"

"I understand. I need to talk about her recovery."

"Oh, is something wrong?"

Greg made his way into the room and walked over to Sara and Grissom. He gently shook her awake and Grissom woke up too. "Greg, what is it?" Sara yawned.

"I need to get you back to your room."

Sara laid her head back down. "Ten more minutes."

"Sara, no. Catherine came in here and she is having Jim watch Griss so you have to leave. Or else we could all get in trouble."

Sara sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Ok." She looked down at Gil and smiled a small smile. She bent down and kissed his lips lightly. "I'll see you later."

Gil kissed her back before she had a chance to sit up. "I love you. Always remember that, even when I can't be here to tell you."

"I love you, and you will always be here to tell me it." Sara got up off the bed with help from Greg. "Bye."

"Bye." He blew a kiss to her with his mouth and she smiled before Greg ushered her out of the room.

They made it to Sara's room and Greg put Sara in bed. "Sara, you can leave tomorrow after the doctor runs one more test. She caught me in the hall before I woke you up." He sighed. "I also got a call from Jim. You are not aloud to visit Gil without a guard and you are not aloud to touch him." He took a deep breath. "He's going away for a long time, I'm sorry, Sara."

"Greg, you have to prove he didn't do this."

"I'll try as hard as I can." Sara looked sad. "Nick believes Gil didn't do it. If that helps any."

"I know you two will do your best." Sara sat up and kissed Greg on the cheek. They smiled at each other.

"I'll be here for another 2 hours until Nick comes to watch you. You want to do anything?"

"I say we watch a movie."

"Good, because I brought one of my favorites with me to the hospital." He pulled 1408. "I knew you read the book, but I didn't know if you've seen the movie."

"I've never seen the movie, but I loved the book. Gil bought it for me one Christmas." She looked down, sad at the mention of his name.

"Well, it's really scary, so we should sit close." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Put it in then you can join me on the bed." Greg did as he was told and sat next to her on the bed. Sara leaned her head on his shoulder as the movie started to play. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me and more importantly, for believing in Gil."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Catherine reentered the evidence room to find everyone still there. "Cath, what's wrong?" Warrick asked.

"Greg let Sara see Grissom. When I saw them they were both sleeping in his bed."

"What's the problem with that? If Sara wanted to see him, shouldn't that count as something? Shouldn't it prove Grissom is innocent?" Nick argued.

"She is in denial. She doesn't want it to be true. That's why Greg was supposed to keep her away from him."

Wendy came into the room interrupting Nick before he could say anything else. "I rechecked the blood samples from Sara's kidnapping scene for you and look what I found." She handed the paper to Nick.

"There was saliva in the blood. And it kept the blood in from coagulating." Nick looked up and Wendy handed him another paper. Nick read it aloud. "Skin cells found in the blood mixture belonging to a Mr. Jake Rogers." He looked up. "The blood was planted. Jake Rogers is the guy we need."

"It doesn't prove that."

Max, a CSI from days, came in with a rolled up rug that was covered in dust. "We found something on I15." He unrolled the area rug on the ground, it was covered in blood.

"How much do you want to bet that rug is the one Sara said was supposed to be in the house, and that that blood is Grissom's?" Nick smiled.

"Let's test the blood." Warrick handed Nick a pair of box cutters.

Nick cut out a small square from the large blood spot of blood on the carpet and put it in a bindle. He handed it to Wendy, "Put a rush on this."

"You got it, Nick." Wendy ran out of the layout room and into the DNA lab.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick entered Gil's hospital room and Jim stood to stop him. "Oh, it's just you, Nick." Jim slapped Nick on the shoulder.

"Good to see you, too." He moved over to his boss. "How you feeling?"

"I've been better. What are you doing here?" Grissom answered in low voice.

"I thought I would visit you before I head of to watch Sara. Greg needs to go work and I volunteered to look after her next."

"How's the investigation going?" Nick walked over to the side of the bed. "I know you can't tell me anything official, but of the record, what are my chances?"

"I don't really know. We found some evidence that can help you, but there is a lot that is against you." He watched his boss lay his head back down and take a deep breath closing his eyes. "How are you really doing?"

"I'm fine. My mind is just…"

"Thinking about Sara?" He didn't answer. "You know she'll come visit you if you're in prison."

"I don't want her to.'

"What do you mean? I thought you loved her."

"I do and that's why I don't want her to waste her life waiting for me. We both know I am not getting out of there alive. I don't want her stuck to me."

"She loves you. She can't just throw that away."

"Make sure she's safe. For me." Nick nodded. "And tell her that I love her."

"Ya, I will." He put his hand on Grissom's shoulder sympathetically. "Feel better, and don't worry, me and Greg will do all we can."

"Thanks."

Nick walked over to Jim. "Bye, Jim."

"Bye, Nicky."

Nick walked to Sara' room and found Sara sleeping on Greg's shoulder as the credits of their movie rolled by. "Hey, Greg." He whispered as to not wake Sara.

"Hey." Greg tried to move without waking Sara but she woke at the slightest movement. "Sorry, Sara. Nick is here. I have to go."

"Oh."

"Bye, Sara." He kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Greg." She gave him a hug.

"Hey, Greg. Call me as soon as you find out about the blood sample." He whispered. "They think they found the rug."

"Ok." Greg left and Nick sat on the side of the bed.

"How are you doing?"

"Ok, my arm still hurts." She looked at him. "Have you seen Gil?"  
"Ya, I saw him before I came to see you."  
"How, is he?"

"Ok, he's thinking of you. He say's he loves you."

"I know he does."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

As soon as Greg got back to the lab he noticed everyone was in the layout room. He walked in and greeted them. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nick was thinking that the evidence was planted." Warrick gave Greg the sheet with the blood test.

"So the blood was planted." Greg said aloud.

"We also think that the shoe print wasn't Grissom's."

"The results are almost done." Wendy said coming into the room.

Everyone ran to the DNA room. "What results?" Greg asked.

"We are waiting for the results from the blood." Warrick said huddled over the DNA machine.

"Cath, what's happening?"

"We think we found the missing rug. This could prove if Gil is either guilty or innocent." Catherine said, shocking Greg.

"Are you starting to think he is innocent?"

"No, I know what happens. This is just going to prove it."

Wendy took out the paper from the printer. "We've got the results."

She handed the sheet to Catherine. "I can't believe it. The blood is Grissom's."

"He's innocent!" Greg shouted. "I told you!"

Cath looked shocked. "Cath, you ok? Maybe you should sit down." Warrick helped her sit down. "Cath?"

"I really thought he did it." She said in a state of shock.

"I did too."

"I accused him. I yelled at him. He thinks I hate him. I _did_ hate him."

"But you don't anymore?"

"I…no. I can't hate him. He didn't do anything."

"Let's call Jim and tell him to drop the arrest and we can go visit him." Greg said smiling.

"I don't think I should go."

"Come on, Catherine." Warrick said.

"I can't see him. Not yet." Catherine left the room and headed to the locker room.

"Greg, you go ahead. I'll meet you there. I need to go talk to Catherine." Warrick left.

"Looks like I am going by myself."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Brass."

"Jim, it's me, Greg."

"What do you need?"  
"You can let Grissom go free, he's innocent. We need you to find a guy named Jake Rogers and bring him in."

"Ok, I'll tell him right now, and then I'll head out to the station."

"Thanks."

"Thank you. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at his friend lying in the hospital bed. He walked over to Grissom smiling. "I have some news from the lab."

"Am I being arrested for assault with a deadly weapon now?" he asked sarcastically.

"You're free."

"Pardon?"

"You're innocent. You're free to go. Once your doctor releases you that is."

Gil sat up quickly and immediately regretted it as a burst of pain shot through him. "Uh."

"Gil, lay back down." He helped him lay back down.

"Are you saying I'm not going to prison?"

"Ya." Gil closed his eyes and let a tear of relief roll down his cheek. Greg entered the room. "OK, Gil, I have to go. You take care. I'll see you later." Brass left the room.

"You get the good news?"

"Thank you, Greg. I ow you."

"I didn't do it all. We all help. Catherine feels bad she didn't believe you. She knows the truth now."

"I don't blame her. I just wish she believed me."

"She does now."

"Greg, can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"I want to go see, Sara. Can you get me a wheel chair?"

"You're not supposed to get out of bed."

"I know, but I want to go see her and I want to surprise her."

"Ok, I'll get your doctor."

Gil's doctor came into the room followed by Greg. "I hear you want to get out of bed."

"Only for a bit. I want to surprise my fiancé."

"Where is she?"

"She's in the hospital. Sara Sidle."

"Oh, you're not allowed to-"

"He wasn't allowed to, but he is now." Greg gave the doctor a piece of paper and showed him his badge.

"Ok, only twenty minutes."

"Thank you."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Catherine sat in the locker room looking into her locker. "Catherine?"

She turned and saw Warrick. "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to talk to them."

"You should go see them. They would enjoy the company."

"No, I can't." she turned to him. "You should go see them. I know you want to."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Go, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, go ahead."

"Can I swing by your place afterward?"

"I'd love you to."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

There was a knock on the door and Nick went to open it. Greg quickly told Nick about everything and then they walked in followed by Gil being pushed by a nurse. Sara sat up with wide eyes. "Gil?"

"Sara." He was pushed to the side of the bed.

"You have twenty minutes. Then it's back to bed." The nurse left.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"I thought you could see-"

"I'm free." He blurted out. "I'm innocent. It was proven."

Sara got out of the bed and dropped to her knees to hug him in the wheel chair. "Thank god." Sara looked up and kissed him.

TBC!

Review, please!

A/N: As I said before I have one chapter left. I feel good about this chapter because it's my longest one! I hope you enjoyed it. I hope this makes you feel better after the ending of Goodbye and Good Luck. It made me feel a little better.


	9. It's Over

Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Chapter9- It's Over

A/N: This is the last chapter. It is sad but I am also happy. I hope you have enjoyed this story. If you were looking for a not so happy ending I am sorry but this is happy. If you want a non-happy ending story check out 'Nothing Left'. This is a very fluffy chapter! GSR FOREVER!

Gil and Sara made their way down the halls of the police station hand in hand. They were released from the hospital earlier that day. Gil is using a cane because his ankle is still healing and Sara's arm is still in a cast but instead of pink it is plain white. They were both still covered in several bruises that were slowly fading.

They entered the side room to the interrogation room and watch Brass walk in with Jake through the one way mirror, Greg was already sitting at the table with all the necessary evidence. Sara squeezed Gil's hand hard when she saw him enter the room. Gil let go of her hand so he could wrap it around her shoulders. He pulled her closer to his side and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled.

They didn't have to wait long before Greg pulled out the evidence and Brass had Jake confessing. They watched Bass cuff him and they walked out of the room to watch the officers take him away. Jake turned to look at them and glared before he was pulled forcefully away.

Brass and Greg walked over to the couple. "Hey, how are you doing?" Greg asked.

"We're ok, thanks for everything." Gil answered for both of them.

"How's the leg?" Brass asked noticing he was still using a cane.

"Hurts like a bitch but there was no way that they were making me use a wheelchair." Greg and Brass laughed at this. Sara had told them about the fight he had with the doctor.

"Well, it's nice to see you on your feet again."

"It's nice to be out of that hospital."

"I'm sure it is. After three weeks I'm sure you want to get home."

Sara looked at Gil with a frown on her face. "What is it?" Gil asked.

"We haven't been home in nine weeks." Sara said solemnly.

"Don't worry, we've taken in upon ourselves to clean it up every week since you were in the hospital." Greg said.

"No, it's not that, it'll just be weird." Sara told him.

"If you want, I can keep Hank for awhile longer until you're ready."

"No, I just want things back to normal."

"Ok, I'll go drop him off." Greg hugged Sara and Grissom before leaving.

"I'm headed to finish doing Jake's paper work. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Bye." Grissom said.

Now alone Sara turned to her fiancé. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. "What now?" she asked.

"Let's go home."

"Ok." She leaned into him and kissed him before walking to the car with him walking the best he could by her side.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Once home Sara opened the door for Gil and when he got inside he flipped on the lights. "Surprise!" everyone shouted. Nick, Greg, Brass, Warrick, and even Catherine were waiting for the couple.

Gil stood stunned and Sara just shut the door and looked at everyone. "Wow." She said.

"We are here to say we are glad you two are ok and sorry for not trusting you." Warrick said.

"Thank you." Sara turned to Gil when he didn't say anything. "Come on, let's sit down. You shouldn't be standing." Sara helped him to the love seat and sat next to him

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Brass asked.

"Water would be great."

"Water for me, too." Gil finally spoke.

He handed them the water and they all talked small talk for awhile. Greg let Hank into the house and he ran straight for his owners. "Hey, boy." He jumped onto Sara's lap and kissed her before moving to Gil and onto his lap. He let out a grunt from the pain. "Down, Hank." He obliged and sat at their feet wagging his tail.

Warrick and Catherine walked over to them, "Grissom, we just want to say sorry for not believing you." Warrick said then nudged Catherine.

"Ya, we're really sorry." She took a deep breath holding back her tears.

"It's alright. You were just following the evidence." Catherine choked on a sob and Gil surprised her by standing and pulling her into a hug. "It's ok. Everything is fine."

She pulled out of his hold just enough so she could speak to his face. "Thank you for forgiving me." She hugged him again, harder, surprising Grissom.

"Thank you for finding the truth and for finding Sara." He sat back down because his leg was bothering him. He pulled Sara to him. "That is what I'm most thankful for." He kissed her temple and she smiled.

After a couple hours everyone left the couple alone in their house. Sara sighed and leaned further into Gil resting her head on his shoulder. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's so different now."

"What is?"

"The house. Now that we're alone it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Never mind, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed. Do you need help getting up the stairs?"

"No I'll meet you upstairs later."

"Don't be too late."

He pulled her to him and kissed her before she could move from the couch. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Sara exited the bather and saw Gil on the bed with Hank. She sat next to him and kissed him. "What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"You."

She smiled. "I know, but what about me?"

He smiled back. He pulled her to sit between his legs with her back to his chest. He moved her hair and kissed her neck. "What you said earlier." She leaned back into him. "It does feel different here. Not just here in the house, but here, in our lives, in Vegas." She nodded in agreement. "Have you ever thought about moving?"

"Yes." She put bluntly.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"You seem so sure. Why?"

"I'm tired of Vegas. And after all of this, I am really sick of the dessert and the heat."

"Where do you want to move?"

"Where do you want to move?" she asked not knowing if he was looking for a certain answer.

"How about we answer at the same time."

"Ok, on three. One,"

"Two,"

"Three, Chicago." He answered.

"Eugene." She answered.

"I say Chicago."

"I say Eugene." She moved to face him.

"Chicago,"

"Eugene,"

"Chicago,"

"Eugene,"

"Why Eugene?"

"Eugene Oregon is the best place for the arts."

"Oh."

"Why Chicago? I thought you would want to get out of the city."

"I don't want to live right in the city but more the suburbs. In Northbrook, it's next to the bay and has great parks. It has great outdoors and it's a wonderful town. Plus it's…" he stopped.

"It's what?"

"It's a great place to raise kids." Sara smiled at him. Recovering quickly he asked, "What would you want to do in Oregon?"

"Well, kids of course." They smiled. "But I'm not sure. I love the arts and it has fresh air, which I'm thankful for. What would you do in Illinois?"

"Raise a family," they smiled, "It's only twenty miles from Chicago and a couple years ago I had an offer to teach at the University of Chicago. They want to start a Forensics course."

"Oh, seems like you have it all planned out."

"Yes, I've thought a lot about it."

"It shows."

"You really want to move to Oregon?" she shrugged. "Ok, let's try this again." Gil looks at Sara. "What do you say we move away from Vegas?"

"Where to?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I hear Northbrook is nice."

"Really?" she nodded. "Ok, Northbrook it is." He took her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sara laid down and snuggled into Gil's side. "When do you want to have kids?"

"As soon as we are settled into our new home."

"When do you want to move?"

"As soon as we are married."

"When do you want to get married?"

"Tomorrow."

"Really?"

"It doesn't matter when, as long as it is soon."

"We'll call the team tomorrow and invite them."

"Sounds good." She snuggled closer to him and for the first time in nine weeks they were comfortably sleeping together.

END!

Review, you know you want to.

A/N: it is finally finished! I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
